


Easing the Pain

by lupinjoallen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Period Sex, Pre-T Reader, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Y/N hasn't started on testosterone yet so he still gets his periods, which he hates and Loki hates watching him suffer.





	Easing the Pain

Loki frowned as he stepped into the room, seeing Y/N curled up. A heating pad was wrapped around his lower back as he hugged a pillow. He hurried to his side. “My love,” He said gently, brushing the hair from his face. He gulped as he saw the paleness in his skin and the weariness in his eyes. “My love, what is it? What’s wrong?”

 

If he could blush, Loki knew he would. Instead, Y/N hid his face into his pillow, making the god only worry more. Upon his coaxing, Y/N simply said, “I’m just on my period, love.”

 

Loki frowned, not understanding. “A period?”

 

“Monthly bleeding,” Y/N clarified. Loki nodded, laying beside him and rubbing his arm gently. “I hate this,” He whimpered.

 

“Why is that?” Loki asked.

 

“Because it means I’m still...this…” Y/N gestured to his body, but Loki knew what he meant. Female. Breasts, curves, and softness. The things he’d always despised about himself. “I’m still wrong.”

 

Loki kissed his forehead gently. “Now, now. What have I told you, love?” Y/N shook his head, curling up more. “First of all, curling up like that will not help the pain. Lay on your back with the pad under you.” Y/N reluctantly did so, blinking as the tension in his back eased. “Secondly...what have I told you?” Y/N made a face. “C’mon. Say it, love. What have I told you?” Y/N mumbled under his breath. “What was that?”

 

“I’m...not wrong. I just need time,” He finally said loudly enough.

 

“That’s right.” Loki cupped his face. “And Stark has the medicine coming in for you. You only need to wait another week and you can begin.” He smiled sweetly. “You’re doing wonderfully, Y/N. Don’t ever let yourself think otherwise.”

 

Y/N watched him before nodding. “I know...I know, my love. I know. The thoughts just…”

 

Loki kissed him gently. “I know. What can I do to ease your troubles?”

 

Y/N smirked. “I can think of a few things,” He joked. Loki grinned at that and moved on top of him. Y/N gulped, looking up at him. “I...I was kidding.”

 

“Oh fret not,” He cooed, tilting Y/N’s chin up as he leaned down, grazing his lips with his own. “I’ll distract you from your aches and ensure you sleep well.”

 

Y/N finally blushed, looking away quickly. “B-But, Loki! It’s...I mean...It’s all bloody and gross looking.”

 

“You think I care?” He asked before quickly stripping him down. Y/N gasped and squirmed, trying to keep his underwear on but Loki had none of it. He quickly stripped it away and spread Y/N’s shaking thighs. “Because I look at you and I want nothing more than to bury my cock in you, Y/N.”

 

Y/N blushed more at that, biting his lip before allowing Loki to finally see him. Loki licked his lips and Y/N quickly shook his head. “No. You use your teeth too much. It would hurt more.”

 

Loki chuckled. “Then I won’t taste that delicious pussy of yours. Should I just fuck myself into you then?” He asked.

 

Y/N whined and nodded. “Yes, please,” He begged, squirming more. Loki pushed down his trousers, pulling out his cock and stroking himself until he was fully hard. Y/N whined impatiently as Loki licked his lips. “Loki, please, love.”

 

“Such an impatient little Midgardian I have,” He taunted, spreading Y/N’s legs wider before teasing his folds with his length. “Fuck. You’re already so wet.”

 

Y/N gulped. “Yeah well...I get horny on my period. Don’t judge me.”

 

Loki smirked. “Wanna know why that is?” He raised an eyebrow. “It’s your pussy begging--” He grunted as he pushed into Y/N’s cunt. “--to be fucked full of cum.”

 

“Oh god!” Y/N moaned, shaking and clutching at Loki’s arms.

 

Loki moaned. “So fucking tight,” He whined. He slowly began to thrust, moaning as Y/N’s back arched up.

 

Y/N clung to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him in a desperate need for closeness. Loki happily kissed him as he moved, making sure not to hurt the smaller man. He growled softly as Y/N pressed against him, rocking against him.

 

“If you keep that up, I can’t be gentle,” Loki warned, cupping Y/N’s face. “I want you to feel pleasure, not more pain.”

 

Y/N let out a shaky breath and nodded, kissing his palm as he let himself relax under him. Loki gently slid his thumb between his lips, watching the man suck gently on the appendage to meet his rhythm.

 

“That’s it,” Loki praised, making Y/N blush a slight. “Just relax, my love. Let me feel you.”

 

Y/N moaned and let Loki toy with him, kissing his neck as his cold hands gripped his hips. Y/N panted and whined as he felt closer to his orgasm. “Fuck...Oh!” Y/N moaned before the orgasm settled over him.

 

Loki moaned and rode him through the wave before slowly pulling away. He smiled as Y/N panted weakly. Loki smiled and kissed him gently. Y/N moaned softly, cupping his face.

 

“I need a shower now,” He mumbled, blushing. “Thank you.”

 

Loki grinned. “I’ll do whatever it takes to please you,” He chuckled.


End file.
